


Not Good (Tactical Emergency Mode)

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Background Violence, Coda, F/M, Hostage Situations, Post-Episode: s03e13 Pinned, Potential Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: What I hope happens in 3x14.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 33





	Not Good (Tactical Emergency Mode)

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I've got 8000 things for 9-1-1 and Lonestar, but this has been annoying me since 3x13 aired two weeks ago. The episode hasn't aired on cable yet here so... I have no idea what happened yet. I also didn't ask anyone in Discord to look at this, so take it as it is!
> 
> Enjoy,  
> ~Kate-Lee

Chim was noticeably distracted when he came into work. Noticeably since he nearly ran over Hen as he entered through the bay doors. She grabbed him by the shoulders and stopped him in place.

“Chimney, are you awake in there?” Hen questioned, tapping his cheek.

Chim blinked at her, humming quietly. “Oh, sorry Hen,” he apologized, shifting his bag from one hand to the other.

Buck appeared from the hallway back into the storage rooms with two boxes under his arms and a clipboard oddly balanced on the top of his head. “O~h are we having a chat?” he questioned as he came over, setting his boxes at his feet. With a frown, he studied Chim, “I thought you guys had a good night last night?”

“We did,” Chim agreed, “But something came up this morning, and I’m a bit… confused?”

Hen had to frown at that, “What happened this morning?”

“We were on the phone,” Chim started, dropping his bag at his feet and reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “She was at work, so it made sense that she had to hang up abruptly but…”

“But what?” Hen asked when it didn’t appear that Chim was going to continue.

“She said…”

“She said?” Hen asked again.

“She said, ‘I love you, Howie.’ Right before she hung up,” Chim answered in a rush, the frown on his face deepening again.

“Not good, not good, not good,” Buck muttered as he began frantically patting his pockets. “Where is it? Where did I leave my phone?”

“Buckaroo, that’s not nice,” Hen chided.

“Hen you don’t understand!” Buck burst out as he finally dug his phone out of his pocket. He began frantically typing, Bobby and Eddie coming to investigate, as he tried to explain at the same time, “Maddie and I talked about this a long time ago. She _can’t_. She can’t say those words in a romantic context _ever_. Frank tried to help with it, but she _can’t_. She wants to, but after Doug—” He shook his head as he raised his phone to his ear. “Come on, come on. Come on!” A growl escaped his throat when nothing came through. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” He pulled his phone down from his ear and immediately began dialling someone else.

“Buck, what’s going on?” Eddie questioned with a frown.

Buck just held up a finger and waited for the call to connect, “Athena, hey. Are you on shift right now?” He listened to her response quietly, “There’s something going on at the call center.” Her response was just noise to the others, but Buck nodded along, “Yes, I know, but Maddie was on the phone with Chim and we haven’t had any calls for almost two hours after almost back to back calls earlier, according to B-shift.” Another response as he tugged at his hair, “Could you check though? I know that no calls doesn’t really mean anything, just please, ‘Thena.” He bit his lip as she replied, nodding and nearly collapsing as she obviously agreed, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

“Alright people!” Bobby announced, having tried getting the call center on the radio and getting nothing as he flipped the switch on the wall and set off the alarms. “We’re stepping into Tactical Emergency Mode. Jones, you’re going to stay back and man the radio in case the center is back. Everyone else, grab your gear, we’re going out!”

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
